The invention relates to a device for ascertaining a fill level of a medium, in particular inside a collection container, having at least one measuring chamber, in which an ultrasonic sensor is arranged, connected to conduct media to the collection container, and having at least one antechamber connected upstream from the measuring chamber, which has at least one inlet opening for the medium from the collection container.